


Name it

by astrophelthracius



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Touya is pregnant with Yukito's baby.Not enough bottom Touya for a canon relationship from CLAMP...so here





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author owns absolutely nothing in cyberspace except these fan fiction works. Even then, anyone can take it, wtv. 
> 
> Anyways, as long as you enjoy it.

Wow. This is-" Touya groans in annoyance as Sakura's trill laugh echoes in his ears.

"Onii-san! Only you would-!" Syaoran's self-preservation kicks in and he covers Sakura's mouth, dragging the girl a few steps back. Yukito sits beside Touya in complete silence. It might not be strange to the others but Touya could see the worry in the way the guardian sits rigidly and in the coldness of his fidgeting hand. 

"Seriously Yukito, stop fretting." 

Whatever reply the man would give was cut off as Sakura gets out of Syaoran's clutches. 

"Onii-san! Don't tell me-"

Touya smirks at her and pulls his and Yukito's entwined hand up.

Both Sakura and Syaoran's souls could have turned to stone as they turned white as sheet and jaw dropped.

"Nooooo! Nii-san! Why Yukito?!"

Syaoran placed a hand on both her shoulders and looked at her with a frighteningly red face this time. "More importantly...Touya-san's pregnant so-"

Touya turns bright red all the way to his ears and he crosses his arms and legs.

Stark silence...

"Noooo!" Sakura and Syaoran simultaneously run up to her room and the loud slam of the door was emphasized by the lock clicking in place. 

"Wow, they sure can run fast." The way Yukito says it so nonchalantly should be a clear hint of how weird he was. As if they weren't just talking about who's who.

Forget it. There are more important matters at hand. Like food "Hmmm. Hungry." What a surprise, they'd just had dinner. And that big lunch too. Maybe he should control his diet a little bit.

He startles when Yukito jumps up. "Food. Tōya needs food."

"Yuki what the heck- I don't need that much!" Food keeps piling up on the table.

"Yukito!" The smaller man finally snaps out of it and sits next to Tōya. The pregnant man waits patiently until Yukito's posture relaxed.

"Are you calm now?"

"Mhm." Yukito fidgets but finally leans back against the sofa.

"Good." Yep. Really good. Now he can eat without any worries. Tōya finishes the miso soup first, then the tamagoyaki and rice. Then his home made strawberry shortcake. 

"Tōya?"

"Yeah?"

Yukito lays on his lap and turns up to him. "Do you think we'll make good parents?"

"What kind of question is that? How should I know?"

Yukito laughs. "That's so like you."

Tōya hums as he feels Yukito's hand rubs on his stomach. "There's nothing to feel there yet."

Yukito beams at him and kisses his stomach. "Of course there is. Our baby's right here. I want them to know how much we love them all the time." 

Whatever. Tōya leans back, running his fingers through Yukito's hair always helps him relax.

"Tōya?" 

Yukito smiles at Tōya's dozing form.

"Tōya, come on. Let's go up?" He guides his sleepy lover up the stairs and into the master's bedroom. They're home was bought exactly for two plus Sakura and one guest. They'll have to convert the other bedroom to a nursery. 

Yukito turns to his drafting board and starts working out some sketches. 

\------•

**Author's Note:**

> I really love mpreg. One day I'll make a punett square for this. Maybe an x-linked recessive gene (mother has to be carrier). It could be that it has to be inherited with another gene 
> 
> ex: gene for producing secondary female sex hormones for development of uterus and other female parts has to be activated(?) as well. There's a terms starting with "e" but I forgot it.
> 
> Maybe it has to be a multifactorial gene activation(?) again I forgot the term. 1 a.m. is not conducive to genetic thinking, to any thinking. (environment, introduction of male sperm etc.)
> 
> Leave a comment if you think it will work. Or how you think it could work. I'd appreciate the help.


End file.
